Contigo o sin ti
by Luzbelita
Summary: Porque querer a Pansy es querer sola, es dar más de lo debido y recibir menos de lo esperado. Querer a Pansy es malo, doloroso y solitario. Regalo de navidad para Faby.


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de la Jotaká. Yo solo me divierto :)

_Para FabyGinny05 como regalo de navidad muuuy atrasado XD Linda, espero que te guste :)_

_

* * *

_

_Dormir contigo es estar solo dos veces, es la soledad al cuadrado – Fito Paez_

* * *

Pansy es una mujer complicada, más complicada que la gente que conoce y la que, está segura, conocerá.

Pansy frunce el ceño cuando algo no le gusta, pero también lo frunce cuando le dice que está hermosa. Parkinson no se ríe, sólo suelta una risa seca y corta, parece más un quejido que una risa pero luego de un tiempo juntas aprendió a diferenciar cuál era una y cuál otra.

Cuando están juntas, su rostro está serio y su mirada sigue siendo venenosa y fría. Cuando Daphne llega al salón y la mira, puede verla sentada en uno de los bancos del fondo con las piernas delicadamente cruzadas y sus manos arriba del escritorio.

Está igual que todos los días, tiene la misma postura y el mismo aire altivo de la tarde que cuando comparte clases con los Gryffindors. Pero en ese momento tiene sus ojos puestos en su escote y una mueca torcida, que podría llamar sonrisa, aparece en su rostro.

Supone que no mira así a todas sus compañeras.

Con Pansy, Daphne tiene que prestar extrema atención a sus detalles y así y todo hay muchas cosas que se perderá. Porque Pansy no la mira cuando se cruzan en los pasillos ni cuando comen en el Gran Comedor, pero la besa con pasión en un aula oculta a la noche. Tampoco le sonreirá al ver que se ha arreglado especialmente para ella pero será a la que le pida que se corra gritando su nombre.

Y Daphne lo hará porque es lo único que ella le da. Porque ella no es Draco ni nunca lo será, no es a ella a quién buscará con la mirada cuando entre al Gran Comedor pero sí a la que esperará todas las noches en el aula de siempre o en el final del tercer pasillo si se tarda mucho. Tampoco le sujetará la mano al caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts pero sí es a la que besará en todo el cuerpo.

No es con Daphne con quién gritará o peleará por motivos que nunca sabrá porque no se los va a contar. No, porque ella es la otra, es la prohibida, la secreta. Es lo que odiará y avergonzará de día pero la que la satisfacerá a la noche.

Y aún sabiendo eso, irá, como siempre, a su encuentro. La mirará a los ojos y observará cómo se le acerca, con ese caminar elegante y sofisticado que tiene. Y cuando esté a su lado, pondrá una mano en su espalda acercándola lo suficiente como para atrapar su labio inferior con sus dientes, mordiéndolo y haciendo que un pequeño gemido escape de su garganta.

Sabe que está mal, no es tonta, pero no por el motivo que se pueden creer. No. A Daphne no le molesta estar con una mujer, sea Pansy u otra. Ella sabe lo que es y no tiene problemas con eso ¿Alguien puso en algún lugar que estaba mal querer a una mujer cuando tú lo eres también? No. Y, aunque lo hubiesen hecho, no le importaría porque era lo suficientemente grande para elegir con quién estar y a quién querer. El que tuviera algún problema podía arreglárselas con ella.

Daphne sabe que está mal porque Pansy no siente nada por ella, sólo un deseo irrefrenable que a veces cree que en verdad es el odio que sentía hacia la gente a su alrededor, Draco, sus padres, el Señor Tenebroso y muchos otros que siempre le ordenan qué hacer. La slytherin encuentra en ella la rebeldía que no puede demostrar y no importa que nadie más lo supiese, porque mientras ella lo sepa va a estar bien.

Daphne sólo es una vía de escape de todo lo que la ahoga. Como la ha encontrado a ella, puede encontrar a otras.

¿Entonces qué sentido tiene? ¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso? Es la pregunta que se hace cada vez que camina hacia su encuentro ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dar media vuelta y volver a su cama? ¿O por qué no puede ser como ella y no mezclar los sentimientos en su relación? ¿Por qué tiene que complicar todo cuando está muy claro que ella jamás le ha prometido nada?

Daphne no es idiota, ha estado con mujeres antes y aunque ha llegado a tenerles cariño jamás ha sido algo duradero, siempre se termina por la simple razón que la situación no da para más ¿por qué arruinar algo que puede recordar con placer? Daphne siempre busca soluciones rápidas y respuestas concretas a sus problemas. No te gusta lo que soy: no me mires. La relación se desgastó: se termina. Es así, no puede perder tiempo dudando cuando para todo hay una solución efectiva e irreversible.

Para todo, excepto para Pansy. Con ella no sabe qué hacer, esa es la verdad. No puede detener sus pies al caminar pero tampoco puede detener las lágrimas que se empeña en ocultar cada vez que se despierta desnuda y completamente sola.

Pansy sujeta su rostro con sus manos mientras la besa, su lengua delinea la forma de sus labios con lentitud y luego la introduce dentro de su boca, volviendo el beso más agresivo y salvaje. Coloca sus manos en su trasero haciendo que sus cuerpos choquen, obligándola a intensificar el beso.

Sus pechos erectos chocan con los suyos, el contacto es caliente y pronto sus manos recorren su cuerpo que acarician su espalda y bajan a su trasero con delicadeza, sacando pequeños jadeos de su parte.

Y si en algún momento ha considerado en detener todo, esa idea queda enterrada bajo los besos y caricias que Pansy le proporciona.

Porque querer a Pansy es querer sola, es dar más de lo debido y recibir menos de lo esperado. Querer a Pansy es malo, doloroso y solitario. Quererla es algo a lo que no piensa renunciar.

* * *

_Espero que te haya gustado, Fab. Si no, puedes tirarme algo cibernéticamente xD Gracias a los que me leyeron y, ya saben, cualquier cosa me dejan un lindo review y yo seré feliz :D_

_**Luzbelita-.**_


End file.
